His Kind of Rain
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Because she was the kind of rain that washed away his fear with three little words!


_She's my kind of rain;_  
><em>Like love from a drunken sky. <em>  
><em>Confetti falling down all night. <em>  
><em>She's my kind of rain.<em>

'She's My Kind of Rain' by Tim McGraw

* * *

><p>He was quite literally shaking from fear.<p>

It was something that had started a few days after he got back from Afghanistan. It doesn't happen very often, usually only when Obadiah Stane is mentioned in an off-handed comment or he heard a news report about Afghanistan. He would start thinking about it too much and the adrenaline that would pump through his system from the fear that gripped him like a vice would send his nerves into over-drive. He doesn't realize he's shaking until he tries to do something and realizes that he can't because his hands are shaking too bad.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, easing herself out of his arms and grabbing one of his hands. "You're shaking again."

His brown eyes are sleep-softened but the redness and unnatural width tell her that he's scared. The news isn't on and Obadiah Stane hasn't been mentioned but he's still shaking. It's still early for the news and Obadiah Stane was no longer a topic of conversation. That can only mean one thing. He had a nightmare. A nightmare induced fear that was sending his nerves into an uncontrollable frenzy.

"Pepper," He rasped, his voice shaky. His brown eyes sought her out and with shaky hands, he reached for her. He needed her in his arms, against his body. He needed the soft warmth of her body.

She managed to get him into a sitting position and slide in behind him before gently grabbing his shoulders and easing him back down until his head was resting comfortably on her stomach and she could loop one arm under his chin and tangle the other in his hair.

"Easy," Pepper soothed him as she ran her hand through his tangle of messy chocolate waves. "Easy, it's okay."

She trailed her hand down the back of his neck and kneaded the tense muscles of his shoulders. Her warm hand soothed the frenzied nerves and her soft voice lulled him into almost a trance. His breathing settled from sharp gasps for air to heavier, deeper breaths. If she noticed the sweat that dripped down his face despite the air-conditioned bedroom, she either didn't care or was too focused on settling him to care about it.

He was terrified.

She had seen him shake with fear before but this was something different. This was a deep, lingering fear that didn't go away when he returned to reality. This was the kind of fear that lingered in the back of his mind but was brought to the forefront when he had a nightmare or when something else triggered. This was the kind of fear that made him seem like a little boy who desperately sought out the comfort of a woman's touch.

"I love you, Anthony Edward Stark." Pepper whispered, as his arms slid around her waist, trapping them between her body and the mattress.

He rolled over on his stomach and let her warm hands on his back settle his frenzied nerves. Eventually his shaking ceased but she still rubbed his back and whispered 'I love you' into his ear and until he was completely relaxed and almost asleep. With his head settled on her stomach and his body half on the mattress and half on her, he let his mind wander.

Never had a woman been able to wash his fear away like Pepper had just done. No woman since his mother had been able to do what she had done. Her touch was silky and the warmth from her hand had been soothing, the kind of soothing touch that reminded him of his mother. Her voice had been soft, lulling him into such a drowsy state that he had barely been able to register than his nerves had settled.

She had washed away his fears like rain.

Like the kind of rain that lulled you into a trance and made you forget the world around you and all of the worries, cares and fears that came with it. The kind of rain that was warm and soothing. It was something that relaxed you and made you so sleepy you could barely think straight.

She was the kind of rain that washed away his fears with every whisper of 'I love you' and every soft stroke of his back with her soft, warm hand. She was like warm rain and that surrounded him and made him feel safe. Most of all, she was the kind of rain that made him feel loved.

She was his kind of rain.

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say. I spent two hours trying to get this out and now to drag on some more in an author's note would be pointless and bore you to tears. Leave some love, Dolls. <strong>

**Love you, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
